Gypsywings
by SPEDs
Summary: Tien meets a rather... interesting girl... and we aren't talking Lunch!
1. Default Chapter Title

Hello everybody! This is my first fic that I have done completely on me own, so please, don't shoot me. It's about Tien and a... different... girl that seems to be attracted to him. And no, not Lunch! This girl is even less "normal" ("Oh I'm normal. Everyone ELSE is insane.").   


  


Gypsywings "Wanna dance?"   
Tenshinhan looked up with all three eyes. A cute girl stood before him, her hand outstretched in a extroverted manner. Her eyes were a deep gold color... or were they silver? Tien couldn't tell, but she seemed eager to dance, and so he shyly took her hand. The beat of the music slowed almost instantaneously, as she slid her hands up over his shoulders.   
Wow, he thought, maybe an evening away from Lunch and her crazy kleptomaniac tendancies is as good for me as Yamcha said.   
"What's your name?" She asked, grinning at him with her bright smile.   
"Tenshinhan. Or Tien." He said, still a bit jumpy at her silky touch.   
"Kawaii! I'm Gypsy." She winked, moving gracefully about the dance floor with him in tow. The soft lighting reflected off her golden brown hair, creating a shimmering glow. He still couldn't see her very well, but he was sure that as soon as the song ended, he would catch more than a fleeting glance at his charismatic dance partner.   
And the song soon did come to a close. The lights brightened as the last note faded to distant echoes. Tien stepped back and looked the girl over thoroughly. She was short, probably 5'2", trim, but not petite. Her hair was woven into an elaborate ponytail-braid, that trailed to the middle of her back. She wore fashionable brown boots, a form fitting green skirt, and a colorful silk shirt that had a collage print of big cats across it. Her searched for a defining color in her eyes, but there was none. They seemed indeterminable.   
Not a problem, he thought, gesturing for her to come sit next to him at a table. She slid in across from him, and situated herself on the cheap plastic seat.   
"What color are your eyes?" He asked, a bit confused.   
"What color do you think they are? She asked, a bit perturbed.   
"Grey?"   
The shifting of her eye color stopped, landing on a blue grey shade.   
"Correct." She smirked, brushing back an errant strand of her long hair. "So, Tenshinhan, what brings you here?"   
"Him." Tien pointed to Yamcha, whose attempts to flirt with a voluptuous blonde were going somewhat amiss.   
"Oh Lord... I'm sorry... I didn't know you were...attached..."   
"KAMI no!" Tien laughed. Gypsy relaxed, and leaned back on her chair, teetering dangerously on the two back legs.   
Yamcha stumbled over to the table, grinning idiotically. Puar hovered above the table looking perturbed beyond belief.   
"Tien," She asked, her high voice wracked with irritation, "Yamcha isn't in the.... position to drive home... will you please take us back?" She gave a heavy sigh as she came to a close, and Tien rolled his eyes.   
"Alright... he said, taking his eyes off the cat and focusing them back on the spot where Gypsy had been reclining only moments before. She had vanished on the wind.   
  


Let me know what you think of it! Shall I continue or move on to more Gundam oriented fan fiction ;)?   


R&R please! 

~Tamen 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Yay! I finished another chapter! As short as it may be... tee hee. Expect this kind of short thang from me. I like to get stuff posted!   
Warning: This is rated pg13 because of implied abuse.   
Tell me what you think! ~Tamen 

Gypsywings Chapter 2

Tien yawned, stepping through the door to his apartment. Even though his stay here was temporary, he had made it as much of a "home" as he could, despite his lack of decorating experience. He plopped down on the old chair that had been left by the last tenant.   
It was two in the morning, and he had just returned to his humble abode from self service car wash. Yamcha had vomited in his car, not once, but twice. Tien groaned at the thought. Puar had been most apologetic, but had done little good to comfort him.   
There was a knock on the door. Tien felt his eyes droop, and willed himself to die. He did not feel that he could get up, let alone haul his tired body over to the door.   
Need.... sleep... he thought, pulling himself up from the depths of the chair with his heavily muscled arms.   
The door seemed miles away, and each step made his eyes lose the strength to remain open. When he finally reached it, he eased his hand around the handle and turned it lethargically.   
Gypsy stood in the doorway. Her luscious hair matted into frizzy tangles, and her eyes a dark, hard grey and full of fluid tears. She wiped her eyes, which were now closing with slumberous intent. She fell to her knees, the rough carpet catching on her skirt.   
"I..." she began, unable to say much more as she collapsed at Tien's feet. Her shirt, which the carpet had held onto was pulled up, revealing a series of cuts and bruises on her back.   
Tien had no idea what to do. He knelt down and brushed Gypsy's hair out of her tightly closed eyes. His fingers brushed her wet eyelashes, releasing a few more beads of salty tears down her cheeks. They made their damp marks on the carpet.   
Wordlessly, he picked her up, mustering the last bit of his consciousness to do so. He set her on his mattress, and fell asleep kneeling with his arms crossed on the comforter.   
His last thought came through as the dimmly lit room faded in the realm of the sandman.   
Lunch is going to kill me. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Hello again ;) It's Tamen! Yes, I'm back from sunny sunny Florida, and into the blistering cold.... ::sigh:: Anyway, I have an illustration for my story now! Go see! 

[http://www.dreamwater.net/speddy/gypsylovestien.jpg][1]

Its kawaii! And no, he isn't groping :P Oh by the way, Gypsy is the only character that I own in this story all of the others are © Akira Toriyama/ Bird studios!   
As for e-mail, my personal one is tamen@imneverwrong.com. If ya wanna contact all of the SPEDs, we are @ WeAreS.P.E.D.s@itookmyprozac.com   
Enjoy!   


Gypsywings Chapter 3   


Tien awoke the next morning to the sound of soft footsteps and opening cupboards. Gypsy soon peeked in, her hair brushed out and glossy.   
"Good morning! Or rather, afternoon..." She smiled, stepping into the room.   
Before Tien could ask any questions, she had begun to talk quickly. "You know that there is no food in this apartment? Your fridge barely works, and everything in there expired months ago. Do you EVER shop?"   
Tien straightened himself and sat on the bed. "Occasionally..." He yawned. Gypsy scowled. "Alright!" Tien smiled in spite of himself. "I'll take you... out to lunch." He concluded (wincing as he hit the last word).   
"Yay!" Gypsy grinned, and walked out into the "living" room. Tien sighed, closed the door, and changed into some semi fresh clothes. Living alone for these past few weeks had taught him that if you can't hit the laundramat every week, anything on the floor seems to be clean after awhile.   
They soon began to walk down the city streets, looking for a place to have a good, inexpensive meal. Tien spotted a small, family-run diner/bar. They entered, and were pleased to find that there was no wait. They slid into a booth, and looked over the worn menu. They ordered, and sat back for some pre-meal conversation. Gypsy expertly maneuvered around any subject relating to her dating position or family life. Tien eventually gave up as their food arrived. He picked up his chopsticks, and glanced over at Gypsy, who was stabbing at her food with them, looking confused. Tien laughed and reached across the table, and helped her grab them properly. Gypsy looked at the chopsticks in her hand. "Ohhhhh...." she mused, clicking them together.   
"TENSHINHAN?" A feminine voice cut through the air from the bar. Tien almost choked on the food in his mouth. Lunch, blue haired and teary eyed, zipped over to the table, her hands clasped in a pleading grip. "Who is this???" She cried. Then she made a sniffling noise. "Why do I feel like blowing this place up?" She asked, both puzzled and forlorn.   
Tien didn't need any other warning. In a matter of mere seconds, he reached into his wallet, slammed some bills on the table, leapt over to Gypsy and picked her up. Then he bolted out the door just as Lunch sneezed. Tien breathed a sigh of releif as he flew up high into the clouds. And yet, he could still hear the gunshots from below... 

   [1]: http://www.dreamwater.net/speddy/gypsylovestien.jpg



End file.
